Quinn Artelius
Personality Quinn is a snarky but respectful Captian, devoted to Castle Thorn and loyal to her late fiancée. Her focus is on battle rescue, recovering the fallen during fights, and keeping those she loves from death by all means. Known Information Quinn’s mother, a human named Nova, was a widowed wife of a Castle Thorn First Division fighter, with 12 children by her husband. Quinn came along later, a product of a brief affair between Nova and Tor Artelius, but was welcomed warmly by her many half siblings. Her oldest half-brother Bronwen, a First Division soldier following in his father’s footsteps, became a father figure to Quinn. He patiently taught her combat, history, reading, everything she could ask for, and helped her find others to teach what he couldn’t. When Quinn was 16, and Bronwen’s wife was expecting, he died in on a mission, and his body was left in the Breach. Bronwen’s wife died in childbirth, and Quinn welcomed their son Alrick into the family as Bronwen did. Quinn was deeply affected by the knowledge that Bronwen died alone and was left in the Breach, and worked to become a Second Division Captain, protector of her fellow soldiers. Most soldiers she’d fought with had some story of Quinn using her Celestial strength to throw them over her shoulder and haul them away from the front lines. Many missions ended with her carrying a cart of the fallen’s bodies, personally seeing to it that each was given over to their family. Even in her second life, Quinn is driven by a bone-deep fear of that lonely death. At the moment, Quinn does not remember how she died. Loyalties Quinn wears the handkerchief of her fiancée Miriam An, a prominent tactician of House Celsus in Mandala. During a diplomatic mission to discuss military movements which Quinn attended as a representative, they met on opposite sides of the table and argued for a solid hour. At one suggestion from Quinn, Miriam called her a ‘fucking fool’ and crushed her argument into dust. Quinn asked to court her immediately after the discussions were over. Quinn swore an oath to marry Miriam, and Miriam gave her the handkerchief with the Artelius initial embroidered, representing her intention to take the Artelius name upon marriage. When Quinn awoke after her Return, she remembered little about Miriam past the initial proposal and the excitement with which she shared the news with her fellow soldiers and family. Her fractured memory cannot recall if she fulfilled her vow, if her vow continues into this life as well, if Miriam died, or exactly what she looks like. Quinn is also fiercely loyal to Castle Thorn and the soldiers she fights alongside, and would sooner die than let them die on her watch. Allies * Gaulten Rowe and Eygon Tyco: These men Returned with me, fought by my side, and will forever be my brothers in arms. I value their willingness to joke and relieve tension with me, but also find myself comfortable to share my fears with them. Eygon has some rough edges, but we'll work on that. * Malachi is a wonderful, charming herald I'd sooner die than lose. * Gaius is a strong Sergeant and I have great respect for him. * Cal Northwode is a kind leader and I deeply appreciate how he took me under his wing. Rumors * Quotes * “Rowe, if you don’t weep with the drama of a thousand days of rain the first time I mist, we aren’t allies anymore. Give me a wake to rival the Dacians." * “I’ve only known this herald (Malachi) a day and a half, but if anything happened to him, I’d mist everyone in this room and then myself.” Character Inspirations Miles Morales - deference, humor, attitude and loyalty Soundtrack